Rain
by Lulu Loliipop
Summary: Un momento de locura puede cambiar muchas cosas, ¿no crees? Un EndouxAki


**Esta es mi primera historia de Inazuma Eleven, y mi inicio en **, **así que por favor, no seais muy críticos :S**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Level-5, exceptuando a Margherita, Elettra, Eleanor y Lucy, que son de mi propiedad**

La luz del atardecer bañaba todo el lugar, dos chicas estaban sentadas en un banco, siguiendo con la mirada a los chicos que jugaban al fútbol delante de ellas, Haruna gira la cabeza para comentarle algo a Aki, y al ver a esta mirando algo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, sigue la mirada de su amiga hasta toparse con el portero, Mamoru Endou

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir, Aki?

La peliverde despierta de su trance dando un respingo, y gira la cabeza hacia su mejor amiga

-¿Decir qué y a quién, Haru-chan?

Haruna suspira

-Decirle a Endou que le amas

-¿¡Qué! ¿Cómo que... ? ¿Amar yo a...?-un enorme sonrojo llena las mejillas de Aki- ¡No es verdad!

-Aki, Aki, Aki-niega con la cabeza Haruna- No lo sigas negando, cariño, le amas

-Yo no...

-Sí, tú lo sabes

-Haruna, yo no

-Aki..

-¡No!

-No lo niegues...

-No me gusta

-Sí te gusta

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-¡Aki, por favor, parecemos dos niñas pequeñas! ¡Admítelo de una vez!

Su amiga suspira, y clava la vista en el portero, que grita cosas a sus amigos. Se encontraban en un campo de fútbol de una de las ciudades del país natal de Fidio, el cual les había invitado ha pasar unos días en la ciudad, habían venido Aki, Haruna, Rika, Touko, Tsunami, Goenji, Endou y Tachimukai del equipo de Inazuma Japan, Mark, Dylan, Ichinose y Domon de The Unicorns, Edgar del equipo de Inglaterra, y de Orpheus estaban Fidio, Angelo y Marco

-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

-Se te nota

-¿Tan obvia soy?

-Obvia para gente observadora, como Yuuto o Shuuya, para mí también, porque te conozco desde hace... ¿6, 7 años?, y porque soy tu mejor amiga, pero para gente cómo Endou, que tienen un balón de fútbol cómo cabeza, no, tranquila

-¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad?

Haruna mira al cielo, pensativa

-Bueno, tú eres la chica a la que Endou le tiene más cariño, después de su madre claro, y... no se, si algún día deja de tener ese balón por cabeza y abre los ojos, estoy segura de que te elegiría a ti-Aki baja la cabeza desanimada- Aunque también puedes ser tú la que le abra los ojos

Ambas se vuelven a quedar en silencio, Haruna abraza a Aki por la espalda y se la acaricia, Aki, desanimada, apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga

-No sabes la suerte que tienes por tener a Goenji-suspira

-Tampoco es que Shuuya y yo hayamos sido muy rápidos, estuvimos un mes sin atrevernos a confesarnos, por miedo a que el otro nos rechazara... pero ahora, ya ves

En ese momento, Ichinose sale del campo cogido de la mano de Rika y juntos se adentran en la ciudad

-¿Sabes? Al principio no creía que fueran a quedarse juntos, bueno, desconfiaba de Kazuya... pero míralos, que felices, ¿no?-sonrió Aki, Haruna asiente, mira el reloj

-Yo creo que ya es hora de irnos, tienes que ayudarme a arreglarme

-¿Sales esta noche? No lo sabía

-¿No te lo dije? Mm.. fallo mío entonces. Fidio nos ha invitado a una cena, en realidad ha invitado a Shuuya, pero cómo le dejan llevar pareja... ya ves. Por cierto, también ha invitado a Endou...-Aki hace una mueca de disgusto- ¡No pongas esa cara! Aún quedan más de dos horas para la cena, aún hay posibilidades...

-Si, ya...-sarcasmo total

-¿Nos vamos?-Aki asiente, Haruna se gira hacia el campo de nuevo- ¡Shuuya, nos vamos, ¿cuándo pasas a recogerme?

Goenji se acerca a ambas chicas, y planta un beso en la frente de Haruna, la cual frunce el ceño, Aki sonríe

-¿En dos horas te va bien, Haru-chan?-la chica asiente- De acuerdo, allí estaré, ¡te veo luego, preciosa!

Se aleja corriendo, dispuesto a volver a aquella especie de "partido", las dos chicas se dan la vuelta, por lo que no se dan cuenta de que Fidio, Domon y Tachimukai le susurran a Endou, "_Venga, vamos"_

-Eh... ¡Aki, espera un momento!

Haruna le da un codazo disimuladamente a su amiga, a la vez que sonríe

-¿Sí, Mamoru?

-Esta noche Fidio organiza una cena, y dejan llevar pareja, ¿quieres venir?

Aki sonríe, Haruna no cabe en sí de gozo, ¿de verdad lo está haciendo?

-Claro, Mamoru-kun, me encantaría

-¡Genial! Así estaremos todos-sonríe- Paso por ti dentro de dos horas... ¿dónde está la casa de la tía de Haruna?-pregunta pensativo

-¿Por qué no vienes con Shuuya, Endou?-propone Haruna, Endou asiente

-¡Os veo luego!

Cómo si el mundo acabara, Endou echa a correr hacia la portería, Haruna y Aki salen del recinto y se adentran en la calle, entonces, Aki empieza a saltar y a gritar

-¡Lo ha echo, lo ha echo! ¡Por fín, Haru, por fín!

Haruna ríe, y acompaña a su amiga gritando, _¡Ya era hora!_

Dos horas después, el timbre de la casa de la tía de Haruna, dónde se alojan Touko, Rika, Aki, y por supuesto, la propia Haruna, suena. En la habitación de Haruna, Rika sonríe observando su reflejo en un gran espejo, con una mano se enrolla un trozo del cabello alrededor del dedo, Touko simplemente se limita a estar sentada en la cama, enfurruñada porque la han obligado a ponerse un vestido, cuando ella quería ir con unos pantalones y una camiseta, lo más ordinario posible

-Touko, piensa en positivo, vas a dejar a Tsunami-kun con una cara de embobado... ¡ese vestido te queda precioso!-comenta Haruna, Touko refunfuña que también quería llevar su habitual gorro- Touko, creí que ya habíamos superado eso... anda, que estás guapísima así, hazme caso

Haruna se dedica a animar a Touko, mientras toca nerviosa su vestido azul. Aki se pasea por la habitación, incapaz de estarse quieta.

La tía de Haruna abre la puerta de la habitación y les sonríe mientras seca las manos en su delantal

-Haru querida, los chicos os están esperando abajo-informa, su sobrina sonríe, y con una última palabra de ánimo para Touko, saca a las tres de la habitación

Rika es la primera en bajar las escaleras, encantada con su vestido y con muchas ganas de ver a su _"Querido"_, da una vuelta delante de él y le sonríe abiertamente, Ichinose la acoge entre sus brazos y le besa la frente, también sonriendo. Touko baja la siguiente, acompañada por Haruna que la obliga a no mirar al suelo, y como había dicho la peliazul, Tsunami se queda mirando a Touko embobado, ella simplemente baja la cabeza, avergonzada

-Guao, te queda genial ese vestido Touko-chan... deberías vestir así más a menudo-le sonríe Tsunami, Touko sonríe a su vez y se besan

Haruna saluda a Goenji con un beso, y le hace una señal a Aki para que baje, la cual lo hace lo más rápido que puede, y saluda a Endou con un abrazo

-Te ves bien, Aki-sonríe Endou, Aki mira al suelo, un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas

-Gracias Mamoru-kun... tu también te ves bien

Las cuatro parejas están preparadas para irse, entonces es cuando la tía de Haruna baja también por las escaleras, para despedirse de su sobrina, a la que abraza con fuerza

-No volváis muy tarde, ¿vale?

Tan solo diez minutos después, llegan a la puerta del restaurante en el que Fidio ha reservado, _"Bella, Bellísima"_, entran y le preguntan al camarero dónde se encuentra la mesa, el cual, después de hacer una exagerada reverencia que les hace sonreír, les acompaña hasta la mesa, dónde ya están sentadas varias parejas, Fidio y Rushe están cogidos de las manos, Fidio dice: _"Bella, Bellísima, como tú"_, y después Rushe se sonroja hasta la punta de su rubio cabello, también están Angelo con su novia, a la cual se apresura a presentar

-Chicos, esta es Margherita-todos la miran. Rostro dulce, cabello castaño y ondulado, y unos grandes y bonitos ojos verdes

-Y esta es Elettra-Marco aprovecha para presentar a su novia. Cabello moreno y liso, ojos marrones

Dylan y Mark llegan a continuación con sus respectivas novias. La de Dylan es Eleanor, rubia, de pelo rizado y ojos azules oscuro. La de Mark es Lucy, de cabello castaño y liso, ojos azules y una cara plagada de pecas. Tachimukai, Edgar y Domon llegan solos, ya que sus respectivas novias no han podido ir

La cena comienza entonces, todos se sientan alrededor de la mesa y empiezan a comer, entonces es cuando todos empiezan a bromear

-Endou, me alegro de que ya sepas vestir bien, no cómo aquella vez en el FFI-comenta Edgar, todos los de Inazuma Japan recuerdan bien el momento- Cuando llegaste con el uniforme de fútbol y con esa chica subida a tu espalda-señala a Aki, la cual baja la cabeza sonrojada, porque recuerda perfectamente ese momento

Los chicos empiezan a mantener una animada conversación sobre el FFI, aquel torneo que les cambió la vida, las chicas se reúnen todas en una esquina de la mesa y las cuatro chicas del Inazuma Japan, deciden interrogar a las otras con ayuda de Rushe

-Margherita...

-Llámame Maggie, por favor, se me hace muy raro que me llamen Margherita-la interrumpe

-Pues, Maggie-prosigue Haruna, en un segundo intento- ¿Cómo conociste a Angelo?

Margherita sonríe, y comienza su relato, algo cómico por cierto, se conocieron en una tienda de deportes, cuando ella, en un vano intento de patear un balón mientras esperaba a su hermano pequeño, lo pisó y se cayó al suelo, justo a los pies de Angelo, que agradable coincidencia, ¿no creéis? Luego Lucy decide contar el suyo, ellos se conocían desde pequeños, y ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Mark, aunque no se decidía a contarlo, al final, apoyada por Eleanor, la cual era ya su mejor amiga, decidió a hacerlo, y ya se ve cómo han acabado. Elettra y Marco se conocieron en la playa, cuando ésta casi se ahoga en el mar por culpa de un crío muy gordo. Y solo faltaban Eleanor y Dylan, los cuales fueron presentados por Mark y Lucy, y que no tardaron en conectar, ya que sus caracteres eran muy parecidos.

A las 12 de la noche, cuando el camarero llega ha decirles que ya va ha cerrar, pero que pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran, Fidio y Marco deciden que ya es hora de irse a despejarse un poco, pero tienen la mala suerte de que cuando salen afuera está lloviendo, todos se quedan quietos mirando la calle

-¿Os asusta un poco de lluvia chicos? ¿O qué os pasa, eh? ¡Vamos, Marco!-Elettra tira de la mano de su novio y ambos salen a la lluvia, que no tarda en empaparlos, Elettra ríe mientras se aparta los mechones mojados de la cara, después mira al cielo y empieza a dar vueltas

Los demás cruzan una mirada divertida, y en grupos de dos o de tres, salen a la lluvia, Haruna agarra a Aki de la mano y le hace dar vueltas con ella, mientras ríen cómo dos tontas, en un momento, ambas paran y casi se caen al suelo del mareo, se apoyan la una en la otra, aún riendo

-Éste es el momento perfecto, Aki-chan, ¿no crees?-susurra Haruna al oído de su amiga, la cual se sonroja hasta la raíz de su cabellos

-Haruna...

-Ya hemos hablado de esto... ¿no has oído lo que le ocurrió a Lucy? Ten confianza, Aki, y todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo-sonríe- Además, ya no tienes escapatoria, Endou viene hacia aquí...

Haruna se despide de ella con una risa cantarina, y se reúne con Goenji, el cual le hace dar vueltas, ella sonríe feliz. _¿Qué tengo que perder?_

-¿Te lo pasas bien, Aki? ¡Yo sí! ¡Solo me falta un balón de fútbol!-exclama Endou contento, mientras hace cómo si pateara un balón, Aki vuelve a reír, y cuando para mira a su amigo a la cara

-Eh... ¿Mamoru?

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías escucharme un momento?

-¡Claro! ¿Qué pasa? ¿No será que tienes problemas con alguien, no Aki?-de repente se pone serio, Aki niega con la cabeza

-No, tranquilo... es otra cosa muy diferente, algo que afecta al corazón

-¿¡Una enfermedad!

-¡Mamoru Endou! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme?

-Vale, habla Aki

-Lo que llevo intentando decirte es que... bueno... me gustas, Mamoru-kun

Endou sonríe, enseñando sus dientes

-Me alegro Aki

-¿Cómo? ¿Por?

-Tú también me gustas

Endou lo hace parecer todo tan fácil... que casi parece una tontería, Aki vuelve a sonreír

-Se supone que tenemos que besarnos, ¿no?-pregunta Endou inocentemente, Aki asiente, y con una gran sonrisa en la boca se acerca a Endou, el cual junta sus labios en un beso dulce e inocente. Sus labios saben a agua, y tienen los cabellos empapados, al igual que la ropa, ¿pero qué importa? Ese es su primer beso, y también tiene la magia del primer amor...

Y todos juntos forman un cuadro precioso:

Fidio y Rushe, ésta subida a un bordillo, por el cual camina de la mano de Fidio, que sonríe desde abajo y cuida que no se caiga. Los dulces

Mark y Lucy, tirados en el suelo mirando al cielo con las manos cogidas. Los soñadores

Shuuya y Haruna que saltan y ríen mientras se miran con cariño. Los activos

Angelo y Margherita, que andan bajo la lluvia cogidos de la mano. Los inocentes

Dylan y Eleanor, que se abrazan debajo de la lluvia, la mano de Dylan acaricia el cabello de Eleanor. Los cariñosos

Kazuya y Rika, la cual es abrazada por la espalda por Kazuya, mientras éste apoya la barbilla en su hombro izquierdo. Los tranquilos

Jousuke (Tsunami) y Touko, el primero hace cómo si nadara, y coge en brazos a Touko, diciendo que esa sirena tan hermosa no puede estar en el mar, Touko ríe con todas sus fuerzas. Los alegres

Marco y Elettra, que siguen dando vueltas mientras cantan una canción sin sentido. Los felices

Endou y Aki, que siguen besándose debajo de la lluvia. Los enamorados

Y por último Tachimukai, Edgar y Domon, que comentan cosas sobre las diferentes parejas. Los cotillas


End file.
